


Day Off

by 1DSmutFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DSmutFics/pseuds/1DSmutFics





	Day Off

It was a long day for the boys, waking up to the early hours of the morning for rehearsals, interviews, concerts, you name it. They were glad when they got the night off the next day. Liam suggest having a movie night but nobody else agreed making him frown a bit. It wasn’t until Niall suggested that they go to a pub and get crazy which everyone agreed to.

So there they were now Niall grinding up against a nice blonde with big tits on the dance floor. Zayn ordering more shots of tequila to drink. Liam talking to some guy across the room just leaving Harry and Louis alone at a table together talking and drinking.

 

“Please babe lets go dance!” Louis begged his boyfriend once again who kept rejecting his offer. “ I’m not in the mood Lou” Harry said again trying not to disappoint him. Louis got up angrily and headed for the middle of the dance floor leaving Harry guilty for rejecting him.

Harry decided against his thoughts to dance with his boyfriend. He got up from his chair went find Louis in the dancing crowd. He moved through the people till he found Louis with a random guy grinding in the middle of the dance floor.

 

His blood boiled with anger, ‘if Louis is gonna act like a slut I’m gonna treat him like one’ he thought. He walked over and grabbed Louis arm and pulled him out of the crowd and outside the club calling for a taxi. “What the hell Haz was that I was dancing!” Louis shouted causing some people outside the pub to look at them. “You were acting like a whore so I’m gonna treat you like one” He whispered nibbling on Louis earlobe causing him to shudder.

____

Harry unlocked the door to their hotel room and pushed Louis in. “Strip and get onto all fours on the bed” He smacked his arse hard a loud smack echoing through the hotel walls. Louis rushed towards the room taking off all his clothes and getting into all fours on the bed. Harry walked in and saw Louis on the bed making his cock twitch in his pants. He took off his shirt and sat on the bed behind him.

“Now listen here slut, You’re gonna be quiet, you’re not gonna touch yourself, and you’re not gonna cum untill I say so got it” Louis nodded causing Harry to smirk. Harry placed his hands on Louis bum squeezing it “Spread your legs” Louis obeyed spreading them wide. Harry parted his cheeks staring at Louis pink rim he licked a big fat strip over the quivering hole causing Louis to moan earning him a smack on his left cheek. “You taste so good for me Lou” Harry mumbled prodding Louis hole with the tip on his tongue. Louis lets out a muffled whimper when Harry’s tongue inches inside him.

 

He starts pushing back on his tongue making Harry hit his arse again and take his tongue out of his hole making Louis whimper softly. Harry got up and went over to his suitcase getting his bottle of lube out. He sat it by Louis feet and started unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down to his ankles along with his boxers kicking them off.

Harry sat down behind Louis again and slicked up two on his fingers. He slid one of his fingers in causing Louis take a sharp breath. The curly headed boy worked his finger in all the way to his knuckle and started moving it back and forth fast not giving Louis time to adjust. He jabbed his finger into his prostate making him whimper “ Talk to me baby tell me how my finger feels in your tight little arse” “I-It feels so good” Louis moaned as Harry hit his prostate. Harry slid another finger in feeling Louis clench around him. The older boy hissed softly in pain but Harry didn’t wait he kept moving his fingers in and out of Louis’ hole.

 

“H-Harry want your cock in my a-arse” He groaned feeling Harry fingers brush over his sweet spot Harry pulled out his fingers and slicked up his cock giving Louis no warning and pushed in.

Louis clench again around Harry dick making him moan. He leaned down into Louis ear “Come on you can take my cock Lou” he said in an undertone pushing more of himself in. Louis rim burned from the stretch but didn’t want to disappoint Harry and he nodded his head. Harry leaned back up and pushed the rest of his length into the older boy’s body. He started at a slow pace and started going faster and faster.

 

Louis pain subsided turning into pleasure as Harry rammed into him. “ Fuck Harry fuck M-my hole!” he panted. Harry thrusted harder and faster into his boyfriend arse hearing Louis mutter a bunch of profanities under his breath. “H-Harry need t-to cum” Louis cried so close to his climax. “Just hold on baby” Harry heaved picking up his pace.

 

“P-Please” Louis shrieked “ Y-Yeah,ok baby cum for me” Harry wrapped a hand around Louis shaft moving his hand back and forth. Louis came with a loud shout all over Harry’s hand. Harry thrusted a few more times before coming in Louis hole.

He slid out of his hole his cock softening. Louis turned around and faced Harry bringing him into a small kiss Harry kissed back and wiped his hand on the duvet cover. “ You know you’re really hot when you’re dominate” Louis told him kissing his cheek and climbed under the duvet covers.

 

Harry smirked and climbed in after him wrapping an arm around Louis waist bringing his backside into the younger boys chest. Louis yawned “Good night Haz” Harry kissed the back of his neck “ Goodnight baby”


End file.
